


Whetting the Appetite

by feldman



Category: Farscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feldman/pseuds/feldman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the end of "Twice Shy": what else is there to do before dinner?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whetting the Appetite

"First, I really appreciate everyone who took the time to show up, and I also want to thank John for letting us use his quarters." D'Argo smiles at John but the man is slumped on his bed with his back against the wall, eyes closed.

"Sure." John sighs. "Make yourselves at home. Whatever."

D'Argo shifts his smile to the side table where Aeryn sits with Chiana, the former furtively braiding her hair and the latter looking terminally bored. "According to the Diagnosan's message, it's going to take us several arns to recover, but I think we can help each other."

"Do you have a plan?" The words fly out of Aeryn as fast as her fingers are braiding. "What's your plan? How are we supposed to help each other?"

"I think we all need something to calm us down--"

John cuts off the mellow flow of D'Argo's voice with a fatigued "Shyeah."

"Granted," D'Argo nods at John. "Maybe I don't, but Aeryn does. And Chiana needs something to entice her out of her funk. John."

He opens one eye.

"You're welcome to join in, but I think just watching it might cheer you up a bit."

"Will you just get to the point?" Aeryn growls at the lumpiness of the braid and shakes it out to start over again. "What did you bring us here for?"

"We're all friends here, and I think the bosom of friendship is the best restorative there is." D'Argo kneels in front of Aeryn and reaches out to still her hands. She looks at him warily as he leans in slowly toward her ear and murmurs something to her about the healing power of touch.

"That's your plan?" She pulls back. "We all gang up and frell Chiana?"

"Not quite that coarse." D'Argo purrs. "I was thinking more of a seduction."

Chiana's smirk is morose. "He means well."

"Something soothing and pleasurable. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"I never would have thought of that plan." John's creaky murmur feels like it emanates from the weary depths of his soul, "You know, as a plan."

Aeryn shakes D'Argo's hands off hers and steps around him. She sets one knee on the bed to lean toward John. "You think this could work?"

"No." He sighs. "But what else is there to do before dinner?"

Aeryn looks back at Chiana, who's half-heartedly rolling a chess piece around in an arc on the table. "I don't know."

"Come on, Aeryn." D'Argo rises and slides an arm around her shoulders, urging her closer to Chiana. "Wouldn't it feel nice to just give her a hug?"

"This is ridiculous." Chiana drops the chess piece onto the board and wanders toward the door.

Aeryn blocks Chiana's way. "What do you mean?" She turns to D'Argo. "Am I ridiculous? Is the thought of me giving her a hug ridiculous?"

John opens his other eye. "The thought of you giving anyone a hug is a little strange, yeah."

Aeryn's glare is as frazzled as her half-braided hair, but before Chiana can back away she's swept the girl into a fierce embrace.

"Urh--" Chiana works her face free over the woman's shoulder and pins D'Argo with her wide eyes. "A little help here?"

D'Argo uses his height to slyly nudge them toward the bed. "Not until you tell me how it feels."

Chiana rolls her eyes. "It feels okay, I guess."

"Aeryn?"

It comes out as a report. "She's squirmy."

"I'm just trying to get my arms free, that's all."

Aeryn adjusts her grip and suddenly Chiana's hands come around Aeryn and slide down the small of her back.

"Better?"

"Yeah." There's a glimmer of something in her black eyes as she drums her fingers on Aeryn's behind and asks with exaggerated innocence, "now I just need to figure out what to do with my hands."

John scoots back closer to the wall to make room on the bed. Maybe he won't take a nap after all.

"Aeryn," D'Argo asks in a breathy purr, "are you ticklish?"

"Am I what?"

D'Argo pushes them onto the bed and assails Aeryn with wiggling fingers. She shrieks with laughter and her knees and elbows sail out like shrapnel, one of them barely missing John's groin.

Despite Aeryn's hand-to-hand training, D'Argo seems quite adept at tickling Sebacean women. Chiana is laughing just as hard as she pins the woman's bucking legs and removes her boots.

John relocates to an armchair, fleeing Aeryn's high-pitched giggling and also a bit concerned about the bruise she's left on his upper thigh. That elbow came awfully close to a testicle.

Thankfully, the shrieking stops as D'Argo's tickling fingers pounce on Chiana. Aeryn lays across John's bed, gasping for breath and wearing only her leathers and black undertop.

In the midst of rubbing out the bruise on his leg, John notes that the top button of her leathers is undone, but she doesn't seem to notice or care.

Chiana's laughter is sedate as if she's being tickled through a blanket, but D'Argo's more practiced at getting her out of her clothes and that seems to be his foremost aim. Once he's unwrapped Chi to her underpants he stalks Aeryn again.

Chiana bounces up onto her knees and assesses the damage done to her person. "Hey, I'm naked."

John props his boots on the edge of the bed, ankles crossed and body sunk low in the chair. He eyes her grey undershorts and soft navy nipples, but his expression remains bland. "Just about."

"Well that's not fair." Chiana reaches into the pile of wrestling flesh beside her, takes a firm yet gentle handful of tankas and pulls D'Argo's head back. "I shouldn't be the only naked person in the room."

"You're right." Aeryn rises up on her knees and catches her breath from laughing. One strap of her undertop has fallen down her arm and the corresponding breast is half-heaved out of its cup. "How shall we even the odds?"

Chiana releases the tankas and turns her full attention on Aeryn. Her eyes gleam as she takes in the flushed pink skin and tousled black hair, the pebbled edge of rosy nipple that peeks out of one side of her bra. "Strip."

Aeryn looks up from the Luxan sprawled at her knees. "What, me?"

"Yeah. You."

"Make me."

Chiana moves toward her, walking across the springy mattress on her knees. "You think I can't?"

Aeryn's eyes glitter with arousal and challenge.

John's hand absently rubs at his thigh.

He wonders how deep the bruise actually goes. It seems to hurt more than a normal bruise should. Maybe her elbow tore something deep in the muscle of the thigh and the ache he feels is blood pooling and pressing on a nerve. Maybe when he's sleeping the clot will break free and lodge somewhere in his lung or his brain. Wouldn't that be just his luck?

Chiana sidles up to Aeryn, slow and insistent, and when she leans in her kiss is oddly sensual and soft. She presses her closed lips against the Aeryn's pink cheek and brushes slowly back to her mouth.

John observes the closed eyes and quickened breathing, and even though Aeryn is holding her body still and tight, he can tell that she's simply winding up, letting the stress of the harrowing day shift into tension that can be released through sex.

Having been on the receiving end of fluid release, he can read the signs like billboards on the highway.

Chiana teases with the tip of her tongue and for long moments simply tastes her. Chi's not as worked up as Aeryn, and she doesn't realize how aroused that woman can be without acting on it.

There's a smile at the corner of her mouth, which Chi leisurely licks. The switch is gonna flip soon. Chiana clasps Aeryn's bottom lip between hers and suckles with a slight pull.

The switch flips with a frustrated moan, Aeryn wrapping her hand around the nape of Chiana's neck to push the kiss deeper. Chi uses the distraction to disengage Aeryn's bra, slide her hands around the front and grasp her breasts.

John's never been able to get to second base with Aeryn that quickly. He sets his elbow on the table and leans his head on his hand. He should leave before D'Argo drops trou, but the thought of actually getting up and walking anywhere seems exhausting and more than a little pointless.

Plus there's kissing, and John's always liked that, even if he's just a spectator.

And the women kneeling on his bed are kissing like they've got serious business, Aeryn clutching Chiana close while grey hands knead her breasts roughly. D'Argo tenderly strokes each woman from the crown of her head to the curve of her ass. That boy could never resist booty, and soon he's slipped a hand down each of their pants to cup and squeeze 'til his heart's content.

"Doesn't that nipple look like it wants to be kissed?" D'Argo works the girls smoothly, whispering naughty suggestions into their ears in the most reasonable tone imaginable. "You should feel how wet you're making her."

John's confident this isn't the big D's first threesome, because he's not only good at it, he's coaxing and directing them with an eye for giving John a show.

And, you know, with the way his life is going, it's probably the last time he'll get to see Aeryn Sun frelled, so why not sit back and take it all in? She's gorgeous when she's in full throttle, hair as wild as the sounds she makes.

D'Argo notices the human's piqued interest and murmurs something to Aeryn, who grins and pushes Chiana back.

Aeryn presses her into the mattress with a luscious kiss, spread across the foot of the bed right in front of John. He has to admit they look good together, black hair and white hair, Aeryn's pale skin looking warm and bronze against Chiana's cream, full breasts pressed against rock-hard nipples, luminous thighs wrapped around black leather clad hips.

Aeryn slinks down, running her hands and tongue over Chiana's twisting body while Chi brushes the black hair back from Aeryn's face to watch her.

D'Argo seizes the territory that Aeryn's abandoned, dividing his suckling kisses among Chiana's nipples and mouth.

Aeryn strokes the smooth lower belly and inner thigh, teasing her fingertips through the sparse white hairs of the alien's sex. It looks soft and smells enticingly warm and wet even from where he sits with his feet on the edge of the bed.

Aeryn kneels back and gives John a grin.

He can't help but return some of her smile. "Having fun yet?"

She pointedly eyes the erection under his leathers. "Join us and find out."

"I'm not a joiner." Her gaze makes it strain and twitch, like a dog dragging it's owner by the leash. John shifts it to a less insistent angle, but that only makes the tip burrow under the waistband. "Don't let me interrupt you, there."

Aeryn shrugs and positions Chiana's legs wider, propping a small grey foot on John's handily placed thigh.

He wraps his hand around the foot, more to steady himself than Chiana as he watches Aeryn slink off the edge of the bed to kneel on the floor, kissing her way down one grey thigh and up the other. She negotiates a comfortable position and goes down on Chiana.

Chi's not the only one writhing by this point, and John's fondling her foot in lieu of himself, pressing his thumb into the arch and pulling it higher up his thigh to straighten her leg and afford a better view.

As much as he liked the stuff, there were downsides to porn. The first was the music, which ruined the soft wet sounds of sex and breathing. This is a hundred times better, not just because he can hear every slurp and whimper, but because he knows all of those pleasure sounds are real.

D'Argo has moved off the bed, his maleness thick and heavy as he kneels behind Chiana. Her head is tipped back off the mattress and her open mouth reaches to take him in, dark ginger sliding into pale grey deeper than John had realized was possible.

The second downside of porn was the lighting, which tended toward the harsh and clinical. In contrast, the ship's diffused bioluminescence makes everything look breathtaking, the pinks and blues, hell even the pale oranges are all luscious and wet.

D'Argo caresses Chiana's face and cradles her head as he slips in and out of her long white throat. Aeryn is rougher, pinning Chiana's hips and locking her beautiful mouth on the woman's sex like someone demolishing a juicy slice of watermelon.

John's hand goes on autopilot, cupping and stroking himself through the leather.

Aeryn's unabashed and skillful, and soon Chi's back bows off the bed, driving her heels into the mattress and into John's leg. D'Argo draws himself out to let her scream through her orgasm, her whole body blushing a pale blue.

The third downside of porn was that it was only sight and sound, and what finally breaks through that this is real, and really happening right on his bed, is the scent coming off of them. Nebari smells sharper than Human, but the magnificent scent of pussy cannot be denied.

D'Argo's hand rides Chiana's writhing body as he moves toward Aeryn, who's tongue is the source of each grey contortion and open-mouthed sob for more. He grazes his tankas across Chi's belly and nudges Aeryn free, kissing her and pushing her back while he takes Chi's sex in hand.

Chiana offers John a lush grin as she stretches and slides her foot to the center of his lap. Nimble toes grip at the length of his erection, ticklish through the leather.

He slides out of the chair, gliding his lips up past her knee to nuzzle the milky soft crook of her hip while her fingers caress through his hair. Her sweet piquant musk fills his head and pushes his reservations aside. He leans up to taste a nipple while Aeryn latches onto the other.

D'Argo arranges Chi diagonally across the bed, still on her back and spread out like a sensual feast. He lounges on his side with his long body crossing the T of hers, intersecting where he thrusts leisurely into her and she rolls her pelvis in graceful welcome. She tucks one thigh between his and drapes the other over his hip.

Chiana breathes Aeryn's name and she breaks free from the nipple with a tender graze of teeth that bends Chiana's back and causes D'Argo to gasp.

John finds that he can fit Chi's whole breast in his mouth, so he suckles and tongues while Aeryn's on the move, nibbling her way up Chi's neck to lay her out with another deep and thorough kiss.

John's hand slides under the waistband of Aeryn's leathers, and unlike D'Argo he goes farther than simply fondling her ass. As firm and lovely as it is, it's nothing compared to the succulence he finds when he reaches her lips, luscious as a ripe peach.

Aeryn breaks off the kiss with a groan and her eyes pop open, disconcerted. She glances around, biting back her reaction and pushing herself up off of Chiana.

"Not so fast." Chi pulls her back down and catches a nipple in her mouth. For his part John works his hand deeper into Aeryn's pants and slides his finger into the heat between her lips.

Her eyes squeeze close as her mouth opens and she's caught between the tag team. Score.

Chiana eases the leather off of Aeryn one hip at a time. She leans up to tell her, in sighs punctuated by the same deep slow thrusts that shake the bed, "I've always wanted the chance to taste you. You know you want to try me out."

Aeryn bites her lip and seems reluctant to move, so John pulls back and makes the sacrifice of leaving off the diddling for the time being.

He sits back on his heels and sucks her juice from his fingers while Aeryn rolls off of Chi and strips, throwing pants and undershorts onto the pillow at the head of the bed.

She braces herself on his shoulders as she delicately straddles Chi, grey hands easing her down onto the eager mouth. John liberates his cock and gives it a longed-for squeeze as her hands wrap around the nape of his neck and her fingers catch in his hair.

D'Argo's easy thrusting sets up a natural rhythm that carries through Chi, tongue flicking double-time, to Aeryn, head thrown back and hips rocking. Aeryn pulls his head roughly to a nipple and John hooks into the circuit, hand stroking his cock to the rhythm of Aeryn panting in his ear.

This glorious woman, porcelain and cherry blush, tough as a heat shielding tile but just as voluptuous as she is strong. He wants to grab her, throw her down and fuck her until the universe collapses, but Chi's hands are braced around the join of Aeryn's hip and thigh, tan fingers interlaced with grey, pink jabbing wetly into pink.

Her mouth is parted, lips moist from being licked, from being bitten in the throes of pleasure, and when he bends down to meet them she moans into his kiss. Her rough grip joins his around his straining cock. She pulls him close, brushing him against the warm satin of her hip and then working him as roughly as he wants to fuck her.

The glistening wet sounds of the head she's getting swirl in his ears like her tongue in his mouth and her hand on the swollen head of his cock.

She's amazing, her moans hitching as she comes, her hand on his cock squeezing with the release seizing her whole body, fueled by Chi's iron grip and relentless tongue. Aeryn grabs a handful of downy white hair and negotiates a truce, falling gracelessly off Chiana's face and onto the pillows.

John catches her by the ankles and pulls her toward him, carving out a space for them on bed, but she rolls onto her stomach and draws her knees under, still shuddering and curling around the repercussions of orgasm. He gives her a moment to regroup, using the breather to yank off his boots off and shirt.

When his face pops out of the black cotton, she's already got her pants on. She stands by the bed with her shirt in her hands.

"Uhh, Aeryn?"

She bends to pick up her boots, knees shaking so badly she has to brace against the wobbling mattress. "Yes?"

D'Argo's panting like a steam engine, hands clutching Chiana's as if they're doing acrobatic tricks without a net. Chi's back is arced so sharply that only her hips and head still touch the bed.

"Where are you going?" John kneels next to the pillows, his engorged sex aimed level and true out of the open fly of his leathers. The frenetic motion of the bed also affects his erection, causing a hypnotic sway that gives Aeryn pause.

Aeryn shakes her head and willfully meets his eyes. "This…" She raises her voice to carry over Chiana's keening. "This never happened."

"What?" He scurries off the bed as she buckles her boots.

"I don't know how I was talked into this," Aeryn says more to herself than to John, and he can only hear her over D'Argo's orgasmic roar because he's followed her out into the corridor.

John pads after her. "Just give me a microt and I'll give you a convincing argument..."

Aeryn slows her pace, then speeds up again. "Next time an alien frells with my brain I should leave well enough alone instead of seeking more of the same."

"Aeryn, wait a minute!"

"I'm through!"

"Yeah, but..." Her exasperation drains his eagerness to pursue, even though it does nothing for the rampaging horniness. He watches her ass depart around the bend of the corridor, absently stroking his needful cock.

One day they'll work it out and he will fuck that woman senseless. Where there's a will, there's a way.

A hard thump on his back causes his hand to dart away from its task.

"My friend!" The smell of sweat and fresh sex suddenly fills the corridor. D'Argo's hair is a mess and he's buck naked but for the pile of clothing held in one arm. "Your bed is nice but not as comfortable as mine."

"You guys are leaving?"

D'Argo heads toward his room, strong back, muscular bare ass and corded thighs a faint orange sherbet color that seems as hilarious, frankly, as the last arn does in retrospect. "Come on, Chiana, first one there takes top!"

"But we were just getting star--" The shock of being sucked into a hot mouth and tight fist makes him gasp and it takes several strokes for his hands to come to rest in downy white hair, for his eyes to open and meet her laughing black gaze.

D'Argo saunters slow enough that he could still turn back and catch them, and the jolt of adrenaline that speeds him closer to completion.

John locks his knees against the coming onslaught of sensation. He's wired in, heart racing, every muscle tight, head tilted back and mouth open in awe.

The pleasure disappears with a giggle.

Chiana pops up from her crouch and slaps his cock just hard enough to make it bobble. She skips down the corridor after D'Argo, a nimble flash of white.

For a long moment John simply stands there, unable to truly grasp that a trans-species orgy has just occurred in his very bed and he missed it.

He shrugs and grasps himself.


End file.
